


It's the Circle of Life

by fire_and_ice



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU where nobody dies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, jaegercon gift exchange, just hints of raleigh/chuck if you squint, just hints of raleigh/mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_ice/pseuds/fire_and_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as she watched Raleigh try to juggle the industrial size bowl of popcorn and an arm full of drinks while simultaneously trying not to trip over his own feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hello this is the lovely and wonderful // serdavostheonionknight.tumblr.com // for the jaegercon gift exchange i hope you like it love. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just fluff because i cant write sad stuff and i just want things to be happy  
> And for the pairing, u can literally make everything gen if u want to. I tried to make it so if you decide if Mako/Raleigh could be seen as a couple or just bffs same as Chuck/Raleigh (because they r my guilty ship ok) u could choose if u want them to be frienemies or be having like hate sex or something  
> Yes ok i'll stop  
> I hope you enjoy

Mako couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as she watched Raleigh try to juggle the industrial size bowl of popcorn and an arm full of drinks while simultaneously trying not to trip over his own feet.  
He was mostly successful until Max came at them running as fast as his small legs could propel him forward, trying to climb all over Mako, and in the process nearly took out Raleigh.  
Mako tried to reach an arm out to steady her partner before he sent everything in his arms flying, but one of the Wei Tang triplets made it there before she did, steadying Raleigh with a hand on his elbow.  
Mako rolled her eyes at the blonde's clumsiness before reaching out to grab the large bowl of popcorn from him, he of course, being Raleigh, started to make some noises of protest, but stopped when Mako gently bumped his hip with her own and flashed him a teasing grin. And walked pass her with the drinks into a dark room.  
Mako instantly squatted down in front of Max to give him a scratch behind his ears, but kept the bowl of popcorn out of the way from the constantly hungry bulldog.  
Mako was just about to give Max a good belly scratch when Chuck whistled for his dog, with a only slightly annoyed huff, Mako stopped scratching the dog and stood up.  
She followed the trotting dog into the dark room where Raleigh, the triplets and Chuck were already scattered on the different cushions and blankets that have been brought from each of their rooms.  
She set the popcorn down in the middle of the room before for settling in next to Raleigh. The triplets were tucked into each other taking up as little space as possible on Mako's right. Beside Raleigh, Chuck was sprawled, contrary to the triplets he was taking up as much room as he possibly could. One of his feet was nearly touching Raleigh's elbow, Mako guessed he was stretched out like that so he could kick Raleigh easily whenever the blonde got on Chuck's nerves or when the Aussie got bored of the movie. Max was on his back, paws in the air, tongue hanging out of his mouth, his tail wagging slowly as Chuck scratched his belly absentmindedly, eyeing the popcorn bowl that Mako made sure to keep out of the dog's way.  
As Mako settled more comfortably against Raleigh, she realized with a groan none of the boys put in the movie.  
Raleigh looked down at Mako, mouth full of popcorn, with a questioning look and puffed out cheeks.  
“No one put the movie in,” she said answering his silent question.  
“That's because Raleigh is too lazy to get off his ass and do it,” Chuck said, mouth widening into a smirk as he continued to scratch his dog.  
“I'm the one that brought everything in here and nearly died when your dog tried to trip me,you should be the one to put in the movie” Raleigh said rolling his head so he's look at Chuck with narrowed eyes.  
Chuck retaliated by spewing something about a sore leg, which led to Raleigh calling him weak. And eventually Chuck kicking Raleigh in the face and Raleigh trying to hit him back.  
Mako looked over her shoulder to the triplets, who all shrugged, choosing to ignore the dick measuring contest happening between the two boys.  
With a roll of her eyes, Mako stood up and snagged the old dvd that was underneath a couple of water bottles that Raleigh brought in with him.  
She fussed with the old dvd player before it started working with a bit of a whirling noise. Mako went back to her place with a satisfied look in her eyes and curled up next to Raleigh, opening a water bottle while the opening credits started.  
“The Lion King? Really?” Chuck asked, snagging the water bottle that Raleigh was reaching for.  
“It's a classic,” One of the triplets responded  
“So shut up and watch it,” finished another one.  
Chuck started mumbling angrily to himself as he took a large gulp of water. Mako had to throw a leg over Raleigh's so he didn't get up and tackle Chuck for the water bottle, but she did let him lean over and punch him in the calf, watching in amusement as Chuck trapped Raleigh's wrist in between in ankles, Raleigh let out a curse trying to pull away his wrist without dislodging the popcorn bowl that was in his lap.  
After a few seconds of Raleigh struggling, Mako looked over at Chuck, who released the wrist with a huff, as soon as Mako raised an eyebrow at him.  
They all settled in to watch the movie quietly after that, with only minimal disturbance when Raleigh 'accidentally' tipped over the bowl full of popcorn kernels all over Chuck's feet.  
***  
Stacker Pentecost was walking down the hallway, flipping through a file of minimal importance, not really pay attention, when a flash of light caught his eye. He turned a corner, following the sudden burst of light to a room, with music coming out from underneath the closed door, not very far from the cafeteria.  
He slowly opened the door, almost cautiously, only to see a screen displaying movie credits to some sort of African music.  
He opened the door wider to see who was watching the movie. His lips curled into a smile when he saw the kids all sprawled on blankets and pillows.  
In the back corner of the room, the triplets were curled up around each other, limbs all tangled, so you couldn't see where one started and one ended.  
In the middle of the room Raleigh was laying flat on his back, snoring softly, one arm wrapped tightly around Mako, almost as if he was worried she was going to roll away from him and he couldn't let that happen. Mako was curled up against Raleigh, her head resting on his shoulder with a smile on her face, like she knew Raleigh didn't like being far away from her. Chuck was on the other side of Raleigh, spooning Max, who was drooling all over his owner's arm where it was tucked underneath the dog's head. Raleigh had his free hand wrapped around one of Chuck's ankles, holding it tight against his chest, like he fell asleep trying to keep the foot from kicking him in the face.  
Stacker looked at them all, worry lines all gone from their young faces making them look their ages, and couldn't help but smile fondly at all of them.  
He walked to the the old rusty dvd player that Newt had dug up from god knows where and shut it off, letting the room fall into darkness, the only light was spilling out from the hallway. He looked around at the kids one more time, shaking his head fondly at all of them before closing the door softly behind him, and continuing on his way to the cafeteria where Herc was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes im back but  
> please please please hit me up if you see any errors or anything wrong or something  
> or if u like it just drop a comment or something  
> or an ask on my tumblr peterolovsky.tumblr.com  
> Thank u and goodnight  
> !!!!!


End file.
